Mercenaries/Session 38
20:01 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:01 < maz> hmmm was my weechat offline? 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 <&Arthur> You were offline, yes 20:01 < maz> that would indicate my init.d file is fubar 20:02 -!- maz is now known as NSGuest8083 20:02 -!- NSGuest8083 maz@Nightstar-oln.be8.131.104.IP has quit [NS Quit: WeeChat 1.1.1] 20:02 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:03 -!- maz maz@Nightstar-oln.be8.131.104.IP has joined #Traveller 20:03 < maz> there we go, forgot tot screen it 20:03 -!- mode/#Traveller maz maz by ChanServ 20:04 <&maz> hmm 20:04 -!- maz is now known as Luffy 20:05 <~abudhabi> Waiting on Liam. 20:07 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-0h4b37.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:07 -!- mode/#Traveller Liam Liam by ChanServ 20:07 -!- Liam is now known as vittorio 20:07 <~abudhabi> Welcome! (To Zombo.com.) 20:08 <~abudhabi> Right, then, last time, you had successfully cut out the airlock of that SDB, and are intent on taking it over. 20:09 <~abudhabi> Luffy is raving incoherently into the comm after having his mind broken. 20:09 <~abudhabi> Arthur is doing cripple striptease in order to be able to move again with his sucking chest wound. 20:09 <~abudhabi> The rest of you are merely a little wounded! 20:10 <&vittorio> ((I was heading to the bridge when we left off to shoot up any crew still in their and take control of the ship)) 20:10 < Lucas> ((I should probably go to Engineering and do the same.)) 20:11 <~abudhabi> Right. Where exactly are you going? This is an alien starship, the design of which is not familiar to Imperials. 20:11 <~abudhabi> Right, left or forward? 20:12 <&vittorio> ((I'll head towards the front of the ship)) 20:12 <~abudhabi> OK. 20:12 < Lucas> ((I'll try the back)) 20:13 <~abudhabi> Roll Int + Navigation, both of you. 20:14 <&vittorio> !2d6-1 : Int Nav 20:14 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Int Nav": (5+5)-1. Total: 9. 20:15 < Lucas> !2d6+2-3: Int Nav 20:15 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Int Nav": (4+1)+2-3. Total: 4. 20:15 <~abudhabi> vittorio: You find something that is probably the iris valve to the bridge. Only problem, it's locked. What do? 20:16 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What are you discarding? 20:16 * vittorio wishes he had Luffy or Arthur's sword here 20:16 <&Arthur> I'll stow everything except my suit and my sword. 20:17 <~abudhabi> Does that enable you to move? 20:18 <&vittorio> ((any chance I can try and hack the door - I don't get the feeling I'm going to be able to con these people into letting me in)) 20:18 <~abudhabi> vittorio: Do you have hacking gear, a cosmetics set or a crowbar? 20:19 <~abudhabi> Or just phenomenal luck? 20:20 <&Arthur> ((That depends. Are you counting the weight of armour into encumbrance and making it impossible for the average person to wear a vacc suit TL12 and carry a tool kit? If not, then I should be able to move with just the sword and armour)) 20:20 <&vittorio> ((I do not have any of those things, except maybe the luck? - I have the 'Con' ability, but I really don't think I can use that here really, I'm guessing there is a camera in the corridor so they won't believe I'm anyone other than a border)) 20:21 <~abudhabi> vittorio: Got any Gambler? :V 20:22 <&vittorio> ((nope :P)) 20:22 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What you wear provisionally doesn't count, until I have a better look at this. 20:24 * Arthur will check the area just inside the ship from the airlock for any sign of a medical bay or autodoc. 20:24 <~abudhabi> vittorio: OK, so your choices are approximately to guess the passcode, buzz the door and pretend you know Zhodani, or start trying to rip out the numberpad in order to try to short circuit something and open the door. 20:26 <&vittorio> ((I'm going to try and convince them I'm a zhodani being chased by borders to get them to let me in) 20:26 <&Arthur> (Borders don't normally chase people. Perhaps you mean boarders?) 20:27 <&vittorio> !2d6+1+2-4 : Int Deception 20:27 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Int Deception": (3+3)+1+2-4. Total: 5. 20:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You see signs pointing to the medbay. 20:27 <&Arthur> Excellent. I shall carefully follow them. 20:27 <~abudhabi> vittorio: They don't open the door for you for some reason. 20:27 <~abudhabi> As if they're ignoring you. 20:28 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You find yourself in an fighter hangar. There is a fighter here. 20:28 <&vittorio> ((How heartless, leaving one of their own to die)) 20:28 < Lucas> ((Is there anybody here?)) 20:29 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Nope. 20:30 < Lucas> @Found a hangar with a fighter. Anyone know the way to the engine room on this model?@ 20:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You painfully ascend a flight of stairs and find a door with the Zhodani medical glyph on it. 20:30 * Arthur will attempt to open it and peek through. 20:31 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6-3 20:31 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-3": (1+1)-3. Total: -1. 20:31 <&vittorio> @no idea, I've found the bridge... at least I'm pretty sure it is, but its a closed iris, can't get in - shall I have a go at hacking the door?@ 20:31 <&Arthur> @Lucas probably has a better shot at that.@ 20:31 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Gunshot! 20:32 <~abudhabi> Lucas, vittorio: Sounded like a single gunshot somewhere in the ship. 20:32 <&Arthur> Outside? 20:32 <&Arthur> Or from the room? 20:32 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Nope, inside the medbay. 20:32 <&Arthur> "Toss the gun out before I start throwing grenades in." 20:32 <&Arthur> @Found someone in the medbay. Need some back up.@ 20:33 < Lucas> @Coming.@ 20:33 <&vittorio> @on way too@ 20:34 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You hear something like "--they've got grenades help me help me help me--". 20:34 <~abudhabi> Lucas, vittorio: Int + Navigation + 2. 20:34 <&Arthur> "I doubt they're coming to help after we blasted the front of the building off." 20:34 < Lucas> !2d6+2-3+2: Towards Arthur 20:34 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Towards Arthur": (4+1)+2-3+2. Total: 6. 20:35 <&vittorio> !2d6-3+2+1+2 : Int Nav 20:35 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Int Nav": (5+6)-3+2+1+2. Total: 13. 20:35 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2: PersuadeInt. "Last chance to surrender." 20:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "PersuadeInt. "Last chance to surrender."": (5+6)+2+2. Total: 15. 20:36 <~abudhabi> vittorio shows up at the medbay. Lucas gets lost and winds up in Engineering. 20:36 < Lucas> "This ship is ridiculous." 20:36 <~abudhabi> Medbay: "I give up!" 20:36 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:36 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (2+3)+2. Total: 7. 20:37 <~abudhabi> A gun is thrown, and rebounds back inside from the doorframe. 20:37 * Arthur nods to Vittorio 20:37 <&Arthur> "Go in and secure them." 20:37 <~abudhabi> You hear gunshots from outside. 20:38 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Fending off some bogeys.@ 20:38 <&vittorio> "on it" 20:38 <&Arthur> @Copy, we're securing one in medbay. We'll try to hurry it up.@ 20:38 * vittorio moves into the room to take prisoners 20:39 <~abudhabi> vittorio takes prisoner a balding Zhodani medic. 20:40 <&Arthur> "You know the access code for the bridge?" 20:40 * vittorio will tie him up whilst arthur quickly questions him 20:40 <&vittorio> @want me to go help Dogan at the door?@ 20:40 <&Arthur> @It'd be better if we can get in the air. Lucas, what's your status?@ 20:41 < Lucas> @Found engineering. Checking it out now.@ 20:42 < Lucas> ((Is there anyone here?)) 20:42 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You divine which structure the P-plant is and which is the M-drive, but the Zhodani sure do things differently. It's the same sort of tech, but as though the designers were working from first principles, never having seen an Imperial device. 20:43 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Nope. 20:43 < Lucas> Are they working? Any obvious damage or modifications? 20:44 < Lucas> Sabotage? 20:45 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Working. In fact, it's as if the ship has been preparing to lift off for the last three minutes. 20:45 <~abudhabi> Sabotage? No. 20:46 < Lucas> @Engineering is clear. Be aware that the ship seems to be starting its liftoff procedure.@ 20:46 <&Arthur> @Get forward and get the bridge doors open. Vittorio, get to the door and help Dogen keep the enemy out until Lucas has the doors open.@ 20:46 <&vittorio> @can you get the bridge door open from down there?@ 20:47 <&vittorio> @On it - On my way Dogan@ 20:47 * vittorio sets off at a run 20:47 * Lucas quickly checks Engineering for bridge door controls 20:48 <~abudhabi> Lucas: It's probably part of the computer system. Which requires a password. 20:49 < Lucas> "Tch." 20:49 <~abudhabi> vittorio: You reach the excised airlock. Dogen is crouching behind part of the bulkhead. In the distance, you see two new bodies. 20:49 < Lucas> @Nothing from here. I'm heading to the bridge.@ 20:50 <&vittorio> "nice shooting, any sign of more of them" 20:50 * Arthur will attempt to interrogate the medic. 20:50 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Not yet." 20:50 < Lucas> @Vittorio, can you tell me the way? I don't want to get lost again?@ 20:51 * vittorio can try 20:51 <~abudhabi> Arthur: What do you want to get out of him? 20:51 <&Arthur> Computer/door codes if he knows them. 20:52 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int+Persuade -2. 20:52 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: IntPersuade-2 20:52 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntPersuade-2": (1+2)+2. Total: 5. 20:53 <~abudhabi> Arthur: He seems reluctant to betray his comrades that you would probably shoot! 20:53 <~abudhabi> Lucas: With vittorio's help, you reach the bridge airlock. 20:55 < Lucas> ((Out of curiosity, is the bridge airlock at the end of a corridor or the side of one?)) 20:56 <~abudhabi> Side. 20:56 * Lucas attempts to hack the door open 20:57 <~abudhabi> Lucas: In what way? 20:57 < Lucas> Manually 20:58 <~abudhabi> OK. You slice through the iris like it's butter! 20:58 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:58 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (3+6)+2. Total: 11. 20:59 <~abudhabi> You are being shot at! Do you dodge? 20:59 < Lucas> yes 20:59 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6-1 20:59 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6-1": (5+6+4)-1. Total: 14. 20:59 <~abudhabi> Does that get through your armour, even? 20:59 <~abudhabi> Lucas gets shot with a snub pistol and doesn't give a fuck. 21:01 * Lucas raises his gun and yells at the shooter to drop the weapon 21:02 <~abudhabi> Roll Int + Persuade -2. 21:02 < Lucas> !2d6+2-3-2 21:02 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "2d6+2-3-2": (2+1)+2-3-2. Total: 0. 21:03 <~abudhabi> You get a -2 because you're outnumbered, as you find out when the second guy leans out and shoots you too! 21:03 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 21:03 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 21:03 <~abudhabi> Dodging? 21:03 < Lucas> yes 21:03 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6-2 21:03 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6-2": (6+1+4)-2. Total: 9. 21:04 <~abudhabi> Welp. You got shot again. 21:04 < Lucas> I shoot back this time 21:05 <~abudhabi> You could also short burst. 21:05 < Lucas> Right. Using that then. 21:06 <~abudhabi> Single shot saves ammo and is good for aiming. Short bursts use full skill, use up more ammo and do more damage. Autofire can spread hits around, but restricts skill and uses a lot of ammo. 21:06 <~abudhabi> Roll. 21:07 < Lucas> !2d6+1 21:07 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "2d6+1": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 21:07 <~abudhabi> Hit! 21:07 <~abudhabi> By 1. 21:08 < Lucas> !4d6+1+4: Damage 21:08 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Damage": (2+5+2+5)+1+4. Total: 19. 21:09 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:09 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+5). Total: 11. 21:09 <~abudhabi> The shot guy ducks back behind the bulkhead. 21:10 <~abudhabi> Then he falls back to the floor unconscious. 21:10 < Lucas> @I have contact! Two people.@ 21:10 <~abudhabi> His friend fires at you. 21:10 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 21:10 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (1+4)+2. Total: 7. 21:10 <~abudhabi> And misses. 21:10 <~abudhabi> He retreats behind full cover. 21:11 <~abudhabi> What do? 21:11 < Lucas> What is he behind? 21:12 <~abudhabi> A bulkhead. 21:12 <~abudhabi> You could trivially evade it by charging in. 21:14 < Lucas> I will enter the room to attempt to flank him. 21:16 <~abudhabi> You enter the bridge. Do you shoot the vacc suited guy straight up? 21:17 <~abudhabi> Lucas: The one who isn't out. 21:17 <~abudhabi> I did not mean to imply you would apply a mercy kill. 21:18 < Lucas> No, I will yell at him again first. 21:19 <~abudhabi> He uses your moment of irruthlessness and being like a meter away to lunge at you. 21:20 <~abudhabi> Roll Str/Dex + Melee (unarmed/grapple)! 21:20 < Lucas> !2d6-3: Melee 21:20 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Melee": (3+1)-3. Total: 1. 21:21 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:21 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 21:22 <~abudhabi> Lucas is thrown to the floor, sans his rifle, which ends up in the hands of his adversary. Is this rifle biometrically locked or something? 21:23 < Lucas> Not that i know. 21:24 <~abudhabi> Your turn. You are prone. What do? 21:25 < Lucas> Pull Snub gun. Shoot. 21:25 <~abudhabi> Very well. Roll it. 21:26 < Lucas> !2d6: Hitting? 21:26 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Hitting?": (4+4). Total: 8. 21:26 <&Arthur> @Who's shooting?@ 21:26 < Lucas> @Help!@ 21:27 <~abudhabi> You hit by 0! 21:27 < Lucas> !3d6-3 : Damage 21:27 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Damage": (3+6+4)-3. Total: 10. 21:28 <~abudhabi> You shoot him! 21:28 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 21:28 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (5+2)+2. Total: 9. 21:28 <~abudhabi> He points your gun at you and it goes click-click! 21:29 <~abudhabi> Your turn! 21:29 <&Arthur> @Vittorio, I think that's Lucas on the bridge.@ 21:30 <&vittorio> @Ok, want me to go help him?@ 21:30 <&Arthur> @Sounds like he needs it.@ 21:31 <&vittorio> @Goddamned it, you OK to hold out here Dogan?@ 21:31 * vittorio says as I take off running to the bridge 21:31 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @I'll deal.@ 21:32 * Lucas escapes into the corridor 21:33 <~abudhabi> Lucas: OK, you stand up and run out. 21:33 <~abudhabi> How far are you running? 21:33 <~abudhabi> All the way to the airlock? 21:34 < Lucas> In the direction of the airlock, around the next bend. 21:34 < Lucas> @Damnit, I scewed up.@ 21:34 <&vittorio> @Whats up?@ 21:34 < Lucas> @One guy left on the bridge, he's got my gun.@ 21:34 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 21:34 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (6+6)+4. Total: 16. 21:35 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @The ship's lifting off!@ 21:35 <&Arthur> @Vittorio, get that guy now.@ 21:36 < Lucas> @FF is working though, it didn't fire.@ 21:36 * Arthur heads for gunnery control/a turret 21:36 * vittorio tries to speed up 21:37 <~abudhabi> vittorio: You reach the bridge door. 21:38 <&vittorio> ((is it open?)) 21:38 < Lucas> ((yes)) 21:39 <&vittorio> ((can I see this person to shoot at them, if so - I'm firing?)) 21:40 <~abudhabi> You see someone inside operating the controls. 21:40 <~abudhabi> Their back is turned. 21:40 <~abudhabi> Roll your shot. 21:41 <&vittorio> !2d6,6 : Full Auto 21:41 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Full Auto": (2+5), (2+4), (1+1), (4+4), (2+6), (4+1). Total: 7 6 2 8 8 5. 21:42 <&vittorio> 8,8,5 21:42 <~abudhabi> Hits by 0 and 0. 21:43 <&vittorio> !4d6,2 : AP4 21:43 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "AP4": (5+5+1+4), (4+1+3+4). Total: 15 12. 21:44 <~abudhabi> You open up a can whoopass, shredding the pilot and the console he was using. 21:44 * vittorio runs into the bridge and looks over everything, there have to be secondary consols - its a warship afterall 21:45 <~abudhabi> You run into the bridge. Just then, you all feel a great shudder. 21:45 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Arghfuck!@ 21:45 <~abudhabi> vittorio: Roll Dex + Pilot! 21:46 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int + Navigation. 21:46 * Lucas enters the bridge as well and fetches his gun again, then runs back towards engineering 21:46 <&vittorio> !2d6+2+3 : Dex Pilot 21:46 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Dex Pilot": (2+5)+2+3. Total: 12. 21:46 <&Arthur> !2d6: IntNavigation. Who ever needs navigation anyways? 21:46 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntNavigation. Who ever needs navigation anyways?": (3+3). Total: 6. 21:47 <~abudhabi> vittorio grabs the copilot's controls and pulls the ship up before it flies into a hill. As it stands, it just demolished half the starport building by ramming it. 21:48 <&vittorio> @Shit, everyone OK?@ 21:48 <&vittorio> @Dogan, you've not fallen out the open airlock have you?@ 21:48 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You have difficulty finding your way around. 21:48 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @No. I'm still here. Was close.@ 21:49 * Arthur curses Zhodani ship design and continues to attempt to find a turret 21:49 <&Arthur> @Find a turret Dogen, we've got a missile battery to slag.@ 21:49 <&vittorio> @Ok, see if you can seal the door somehow I guess@ 21:50 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @On it.@ 21:50 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll IntNav again +2. 21:51 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: IntNav 21:51 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntNav": (3+4)+2. Total: 9. 21:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2: P, M 21:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "P, M": (2). Total: 2. 21:52 <~abudhabi> Arthur finds a triple missile turret! 21:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 21:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (5+4)+1. Total: 10. 21:52 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d3: P, P, M 21:52 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "P, P, M": (1). Total: 1. 21:52 <~abudhabi> Dogen finds a double particle beam turret. 21:53 <~abudhabi> Who wants to roll the ship's initiative? You have mobility advantage. 21:53 <&Arthur> @Get some altitude. I found a missile turret.@ 21:54 <&vittorio> @Up High? OK...@ 21:54 * vittorio takes her up 21:54 <&vittorio> ((any chance I can use naval tactics to improve our initiative here?)) 21:54 <~abudhabi> Yes. 21:54 <&Arthur> @And hope they didn't load this thing with nukes.@ 21:55 <&vittorio> !2d6+2+1@ :Int Naval tactics 21:55 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Int Naval tactics": (6+2)+2+1@. Total: . 21:55 <&vittorio> 11 21:55 <~abudhabi> You get +3 on your initiative roll. 21:55 <&vittorio> !2d6+1+3 : Initiative 21:55 <+PainBot> vittorio rolled "Initiative": (3+1)+1+3. Total: 8. 21:57 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:57 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+4). Total: 6. 21:57 <~abudhabi> You go first! 21:57 <~abudhabi> How do you allocate the 6 gs of thrust? 21:58 <&vittorio> 1 to accelerate, 3 to dodge, 2 to line up 21:58 <~abudhabi> You get up! 21:58 <~abudhabi> Your enemies can't move. 21:58 <~abudhabi> Shootan phase! 21:59 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Missiles at the missile battery. How ironic! 21:59 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Missiles at the missile battery. How ironic!": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 21:59 <~abudhabi> Hit by 3. 22:00 <~abudhabi> (In this case, no significant flight time. You're barely beyond minimum range for missiles.) 22:00 <~abudhabi> (At this point, the house rules on missiles apply.) 22:01 <&Arthur> !3d6+3,3: Missiles away! 22:01 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Missiles away!": (3+3+1)+3, (3+5+6)+3, (2+1+1)+3. Total: 10 17 7. 22:01 <~abudhabi> 6, 13, 3. 22:01 <~abudhabi> Six singles. 22:01 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,6 22:01 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,6": (6+6), (6+4), (4+1), (3+2), (6+2), (1+6). Total: 12 10 5 5 8 7. 22:02 <~abudhabi> Disregard that. 22:02 <~abudhabi> 60, 130, 30. 22:03 <~abudhabi> The missile silo explodes. 22:03 <~abudhabi> Dogen shoots at the turret. 22:03 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 22:03 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (2+3)+1, (4+1)+1. Total: 6 6. 22:04 <~abudhabi> And scorches neat little trenches on each side of it. 22:04 <~abudhabi> The turret shoots at you! 22:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 22:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (2+3)+3. Total: 8. 22:04 <~abudhabi> But vittorio dodges! 22:05 <~abudhabi> Lucas: What do you do with your ops phase? Try to patch up the gaping hole in the side of the ship? 22:06 <~abudhabi> Would you like to try to find the spare parts hold? 22:06 < Lucas> Yes 22:07 < Lucas> That would help 22:07 <~abudhabi> Roll Int + Navigation. 22:07 < Lucas> !2d6+2-3: Int Nav 22:07 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Int Nav": (6+3)+2-3. Total: 8. 22:08 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You spend a few minutes finding the spare parts. You might be able to patch over the cavity shortly. 22:08 <~abudhabi> Next round! vittorio! 22:10 <&vittorio> 2 to accel, 3 to evade, 1 to line up 22:11 <~abudhabi> Shootan! 22:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur? 22:12 <&Arthur> ((Letting Dogen shoot first, he's got the particle beam)) 22:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1,2 22:12 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1,2": (5+5)+1, (3+1)+1. Total: 11 5. 22:12 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+3 22:12 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6+3": (4+2+6)+3. Total: 15. 22:13 <~abudhabi> 100. 22:13 <~abudhabi> Two triples, 22 singles, 11 doubles. 22:14 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 22:14 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (1+1), (4+1). Total: 2 5. 22:14 <~abudhabi> Dogen knocks out its weapon and mostly melts it to slag. 22:15 <&Arthur> How much of a starport building is still standing? 22:15 <~abudhabi> About half. 22:15 * Arthur shoots a missile at the starport building 22:17 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: "This one's for the Heimdall." 22:17 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled ""This one's for the Heimdall."": (2+1)+2. Total: 5. 22:18 <~abudhabi> Arthur shoots the hill behind the starport for Heimdall. 22:18 <&Arthur> Yeah. Fuck that hill. 22:18 * vittorio will set course to go pick up Luffy 22:18 <&vittorio> ((capability Bowen)) 22:19 * Lucas patches the airlock 22:20 <~abudhabi> Right. Vittorio flies over the city more slowly this time, looking for Luffy somewhere over the coastal region. You find him without a problem. What do you intend to do with the floating raver? 22:21 <&vittorio> ((try and get him I guess - if this thing has a fighter I'm guessing we coudl try scooping him into the fighter bay if we open it?)) 22:21 <&Arthur> @Luffy, get in. We're setting down somewhere well away from everything to patch the hole and fix Dogen and me up.@ 22:23 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Roll Int (your modifier is currently -3). 22:24 < Lucas> ((Have Vittorio or Arthur yell at him, it should feel more like home that way)) 22:25 <&Luffy> !2d6-3: int 22:25 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "int": (6+3)-3. Total: 6. 22:26 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You actually understand, amidst the burning ruins of your mind, that your friends want you to join them, and how to direct your suit to them. Presumably you do that, still mutteringly incoherently. 22:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You got your marine back! 22:27 <&Arthur> EXCELLENT! 22:27 * Arthur goes to pick him up and check on him 22:28 <~abudhabi> Arthur: He's conscious, but appears as if on the deep end of a really bad trip. 22:28 <~abudhabi> Shouting at people who aren't there. 22:29 <&Arthur> @Vittorio, find us some place in the middle of nowhere where we can patch ourselves up before going on a trip into space please.@ 22:29 * Luffy shrugs off attempts to mollycoddle him, and heads for his room... (yes I know the ship is gone) 22:30 * vittorio takes us somewhere - far far away from the sea - dont want to have to deal with subs again 22:31 <~abudhabi> Sometime later, you find yourself on the north pole. It is cold here. 22:31 <~abudhabi> Luffy occupies a stateroom. 22:32 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @OK. Who's in the queue to the doctor?@ 22:32 <&vittorio> @I need looking over@ 22:32 <&vittorio> @not urgently though, put me last on the list@ 22:32 <&Arthur> @I think Dogen should go first, get that broken arm looked at.@ 22:34 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Not objecting. Where's the medbay?@ 22:34 * Arthur will do his best to give directions. 22:35 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Anyone want to point a gun at the doc while he works?@ 22:35 <&Arthur> @I'm coming over as well.@ 22:36 * Arthur heads to the medbay as well 22:36 <&vittorio> @I can, then you can do the same for me@ 22:36 * vittorio also heads to the medbay 22:37 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Lucas, Luffy, you two uninjured?@ 22:37 * Lucas is not wounded, so he will continue to get used to the engine bay and keep an eye on the sensors 22:37 * Luffy is just coming down from a bad trip 22:37 < Lucas> If thats possible in this ship 22:38 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Sounds like Luffy got mind-burned. Don't do psionics, kids.@ 22:40 <&vittorio> @I thought you had us fitted with things to make sure we didn't?@ 22:40 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @That just makes it harder.@ 22:40 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @There isn't a way, that we know of, to get complete protection.@ 22:41 <&Arthur> @I can think of a way, but it's a little impractical.@ 22:41 <~abudhabi> Alright. Anyone in this team have medical skills, or should the Zhodani doctor do the job? 22:41 <&Arthur> @All you have to do is be a robot.@ 22:41 <&vittorio> @or killing the psyker@ 22:42 <&Arthur> (We had someone for medical skills, but we left them in Darrian space) 22:42 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4: Dogen 22:42 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Dogen": (2+6)+4. Total: 12. 22:43 <~abudhabi> The doctor redresses the injury, but finds that the setting was done adequately. Rest is prescribed. 22:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4: Arthur 22:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Arthur": (3+5)+4. Total: 12. 22:43 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Regain 8 points. 22:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4: Vittorio 22:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Vittorio": (3+4)+4. Total: 11. 22:43 <~abudhabi> vittorio: Regain 6 points. 22:44 <&Arthur> (Full Str, End 3) 22:44 <&vittorio> ((1 point still missing from endurance 22:45 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "So, what do we do with him?" 22:46 <~abudhabi> He indicates the doc. 22:47 <&Arthur> "As far as I'm concerned he's a non-combatant. We drop him off near a village." 22:48 <&vittorio> "ok, sounds like a plan" 22:49 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "Whatever you say. What's next on the agenda?" 22:49 <&Arthur> "Not discussing our plans in front of someone we're going to drop off soon." 22:50 <&vittorio> "you two head off, I'll keep an eye on our medic friend here - sort out what we're going to do" 22:51 <&Arthur> @Lucas, how long for you to get us spaceworthy again?@ 22:51 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You are spaceworthy. 22:51 < Lucas> @We can go to space anytime.@ 22:51 <&Arthur> @Good.@ 22:52 <&Arthur> "Vittorio, I figured you should fly the ship. Find us a village to drop the doctor off." 22:53 <~abudhabi> EduSensors to find a village. 22:53 * vittorio heads to the bridge 22:53 <&vittorio> @We should also make sure the wounded guy gets patched up by the doc and the dead one is dropped off with them, might as well hand him over for whatever their burrial rights are@ 22:54 <&Arthur> @Good point. We'll bring him to the medbay.@ 22:55 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 22:55 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (1+2)+4. Total: 7. 22:55 <~abudhabi> The doctor is unable to reanimate him, but he is stable. 22:57 <~abudhabi> So, anyone wants to locate a village? 22:57 <~abudhabi> Lucas? 22:58 < Lucas> Sure 22:58 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2: Village? 22:58 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Village?": (6+2)+1+2. Total: 11. 22:59 <~abudhabi> You find a village within 500 klicks. 23:00 * vittorio takes the ship there 23:01 <~abudhabi> You get to the village. Some villagers gawk at your huge flying ship. 23:02 * Arthur helps deposit their passengers 23:02 <&vittorio> @Ok, dump em off and lets get on with this@ 23:03 <~abudhabi> You evict the doctor, his newest patient, and the remains of the third crewmember. 23:04 <~abudhabi> What now? 23:04 <&Arthur> @Get us into orbit and let's discuss our next step.@ 23:04 <&vittorio> @anyone want to check we're not going to bump into anyone in orbit?@ 23:05 <&Arthur> @I'm coming.@ 23:05 * Arthur gets on the sensors 23:06 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: SensorsEdu? 23:06 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "SensorsEdu?": (4+6)+3. Total: 13. 23:07 <~abudhabi> The coast looks clear. 23:07 <&Arthur> "Looks all clear." 23:07 * vittorio takes us up 23:09 <~abudhabi> Shortly, you are in orbit. 23:10 <&vittorio> "Ok, we're up. what now?" 23:10 * Arthur does a full sweep of the system, looking for any planets that look out of position. 23:10 <~abudhabi> Roll it. 23:10 <&Arthur> "We check the system, find out if Junction ended up here. If we can't find it, I suppose we'll have to try salvaging our old computer." 23:10 <&Arthur> Astrogation or Sensors? 23:11 <~abudhabi> Sensors. Astrogation at -2. 23:11 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: It occurs to me that they have the same modifier 23:11 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "It occurs to me that they have the same modifier": (2+5)+3. Total: 10. 23:11 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Your Int returns at 1/day. Your Endurance heals normally. 23:11 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You notice that one of the gas giants appears to have an overly large moon. 23:12 <&Arthur> "I might have just found it. One of the gas giants has a moon that looks about the right size." 23:13 <&vittorio> "give me a heading and I'll take us there" 23:13 * Arthur points Vittorio at the gas giant 23:14 * vittorio follows the finger 23:15 <~abudhabi> Very well. It'll take a couple of days to reach it. We'll do that next week! 23:15 <~abudhabi> I might even have a ship sheet for you.